What comes after
by TriggerDonuts
Summary: Tsukune and his friends successfully beat Fairy Tail and return to Yokai Academy, but peace won't stay for long as he finds himself in new adventures. And what changes will he undergo as Alucards blood is still running through his veins? this takes place after chapter 63 of Rosario Vampire season II.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's TriggerDonuts here. A while ago I made a story called after the battle, but I removed it as I wasn't that happy with it. I have decided to rewrite it though and I hope you will like what I have here. I'm gonna get things done with Fairy Tale, then I can move on with some new ideas.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Dammit Hokuto-san!" Tsukune yelled as he fled from the current duel between Hokuto and kiria. He didn't have much of a choice but to leave Hokuto there.

"_Go on without me Tsukune, only I have to fall."_

Tsukune didn't want to hear that. He wanted Hokuto to come back with him and his friends to Yokai Academy. But things weren't looking that way. Tears of frustration rolled down his cheeks. Things of course couldn't be simple; nothing had been this entire time. He stopped running when he heard a faint groan in the distance. He looked over to see a pile of rubble and debris, more like a mountain of it actually. He inspected it until he saw someone familiar lying just outside of it.

"MOKA-SAN!" he yelled. He ran to the beaten up and exhausted Moka who was on her knees. She looked up to Tsukune.

"Tsukune?" she said in faint voice.

"Moka-san are you okay? What happened?" he asked as he knelt down beside her.

Moka gave out a soft chuckle. "I guess I might have given Gyokuro a bigger hit then I thought." She said. She coughed up some blood and Tsukune cupped her cheek. She looked at him and he wiped some of the blood of her face. Her red eyes looking directly into his.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"I don't think so." she said.

Tsukune sighed. "Fine then." He said.

Before Moka could say anything, Tsukune lifted her up bridle style and started walking at a very fast pace.

"Tsukune…" Moka trailed off.

Tsukune looked at her. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"You're also very weak right now." She said.

Tsukune chuckled. "Not weak enough to not carry you though." He said with a smile. He looked over to his right and saw what he didn't expect.

"Kurumu-chan! Mizore-chan! Kokoa-chan!" he yelled. He ran over to the three girls. Mizore and Kurumu looked up to him. Both lying on the ground.

"We beat Kauhlua…" Kurumu said in a faint voice.

Tsukune and Moka looked to their right to see Kokoa lying over a bloodied and beaten Kauhlua.

"Kokoa…" Moka said.

Kokoa looked up to Moka. Her eyes full of tears.

"Onee-sama…" she said as some tears rolled down her cheeks.

Moka's eyes widen in shock. "Kokoa…did you…"

"Y-yes…" Kokoa said looking at the body of Kauhlua.

"Oh no…" Tsukune said just as surprised as Moka was.

"**GRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"What the hell was that?!" Tsukune said in reaction of the loud roar.

He looked behind him and gasped at what he saw.

"Alucard…" he said in shock.

They all looked in the direction which he was looking at and gasped. Alucard was coming directly toward them. It didn't take Tsukune long to notice Alucard was speeding right toward him he quickly jumped out of the way with a loud "OOF!" as he landed on his feet.

"Dammit, this is not the time!" he growled.

He layed Moka on the ground and looked up to Alucard.

'He's angry.' Tsukune thought as he gazed upon the monstrosity before him. The creature that was once the powerful shinso now a bloodthirsty beast.

"Tsukune! You don't plan on fighting him, do you?" Moka yelled in a concerned voice.

"I don't know. I don't have any idea what to do." He said.

He thought deeply. What could he do? Maybe he could at least by enough time to keep everyone else safe, but he didn't plan on dying. He was planning on going home with Moka and everybody else, but he needed to make his choice soon though. That creature wasn't going to wait forever.

"Tsukune! Stop! You can't beat that thing!" Kurumu yelled.

"No. I don't plan on beating him at all." He looked over to everyone.

"Go! Run! Get away from here as fast as you can!" he yelled.

This surprised everyone.

"Tsukune! What are you doing!?" Moka almost screamed.

"If I can buy enough time to save all of you, then I'll a goddamn do it!" he yelled.

"Tsukune! Stop…" Moka started but stopped as soon as her eye caught something.

"LOOK OUT!" she yelled.

Tsukune quickly turned over to see a raging Alucard speeding towards him. Tsukune jumped out of the way just in time.

'Okay, he's supposedly invincible, but he's just a mindless beast who will just attack when I can strategize.' Tsukune thought.

Alucard took another lunge at him and Tsukune jumped in the air landing a huge blow with his fist to the top of Alucards head. Alucard went crashing into the ground.

'What? I sent him crashing that easily…' Tsukune thought. His thoughts were interrupted as he was smacked in the gut by one of Alucards appendages.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled.

Blood went bursting out of Tsukune's mouth as he fell to the ground. He slowly felt his conscious fading. Moka got up with all of her strength and went by Tsukunes side. Along with Kurumu, Mizore and Kokoa.

"M-Moka-san…" he stuttered as he looked up to Moka.

"We need to get out of here guys!" A voice form above called. They all looked up to see Ruby flying down toward them. Soon Yukari and Fong Fong ran to where they were as well.

"Is that everybody?" Ruby asked.

Moka looked around. "Touhou isn't here. Neither is Gin or Haiji." She said.

"Nee-san isn't here either!" Fong Fong yelled worried.

The battle with Issa had been rough. Issa was a tough fighter and Touhou tried his best to keep up.

"We need to get back to the other!" Ling Ling said.

"Kind of busy right now!" Touhou yelled back.

"This is it for you." Issa said.

Touhou thought for a moment.

"Listen, I have a plan." Touhou said to Ling Ling.

"Hmm?" Ling Ling responded.

Touhou told her his idea and she nodded in agreement.

Touhou sent another series of Youjutsu beams at Issa. Issa blocked them easily.

"It's no use." He said. He charge forward to strike Touhou but just before he could Ling Ling popped up to his right and gave him a quick slash with Jiguen-tou. Issa dodged the cut and it slightly slit his cheek before he sent a blow to Ling Ling. She fell to the ground bleeding a little bit.

"Fool." Issa hissed. However it was already too late when .he realized what Touhou was doing.

As Ling Ling slashed at Issa it gave enough time for Touhou to charge a powerful, deadly Youjutsu beam.

"What?" Issa said surprised. But he wasn't fast enough to block this. Touhou shot the beam and it hit Issa like a thunderbolt. It set him flying into a boulder and almost gave an explosion.

Touhou took a deep breath and fell down to his knees.

"Are you alright?" Ling Ling asked as she stood up.

"I was lucky that didn't kill me. If I use that technique again it'll probably break my entire body. I'm way too old for this." He said with a slight chuckle.

The two then set out to look for the others.

Fong Fong was getting worried. It was bad enough Alucard was trying to kill them but now Touhou and Ling Ling were nowhere to be seen. He looked around and quickly noticed something in the opposite direction of where Alucard was.

"Nee-san!" he yelled in excitement.

Everyone looked over to where he was yelling at. Touhou and Ling Ling were seen making their way toward them. The two quickly got to where they were and looked upon Alucard.

"It looks as though this is the final stage." Touhou said.

"What should we do?" Mizore asked.

Touhou paused. "I honestly don't know.

"I wouldn't worry!" a familiar voice called.

They all looked to see Haiji carrying an injured Gin walking toward them. He laid Gin on the ground and smirked.

"With all of us combined we should be able to do some damage." He said.

This made it to the ears of the almost unconscious Tsukune.

'No…' he thought. They couldn't win. They would all perish.

'No…' he kept thinking. Then it hit him. Those words Hokuto said before Tsukune made his leave.

"_The only one who needs to fall is me."_

Those words, he finally knew what he meant by it. The reason for it, it was the same reason he had confronted Alucard and told his friends to run away.

'If they fight him they'll be sure to die...' He thought.

He closed his eyes as two delicate tears rolled down his cheek. He slowly raised an arm and wiped them off his face. Then, with whatever strength he had left, he got up. He stumbled a little bit but then got his balance.

"Tsukune?" Moka said as she looked at him. This got all the others attention and they looked toward him with curiosity.

Tsukune looked at Alucard. His face kept a serious yet somewhat calm look.

"Go." He said.

"Huh?" they all said in unison.

"I said GO! None of you stand a chance against him. I can't just lay here and watch you all perish! That would be my greatest pain. I will fight him! And I will protect all of you while doing it!" he yelled.

They all looked at him with surprised looks.

"Wha…?" Kurumu said.

"Don't be stupid! You nearly passed out from that last hit!" Moka yelled at him.

Tsukune kept his calm composure. "I know. But I just want all of you to get out of here safe. Whatever happens to me won't at least happen to you. Right now Hokuto-san is staying behind; he told me that only he needs to fall. I wanted for all of us including Hokuto-san to return safely, but now I have no choice but to leave him behind. And I swear, I swear I will not let anybody else fall or be left behind!"

He looked over to all of them. He could feel some tears in his eyes.

"You're all my closest, dearest friends, something that I will always treasure. I want you all to be safe. Go on. While you still have a chance. I can buy some time." He said.

They all just stared at him and stayed silent.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu said.

Mizore and the rest just stayed silent. Then Moka spoke up.

"Tsukune! Don't act like you're the only one who should make the sacrifice! Were not planning to just let you die here!" Moka yelled frustrated.

"That thing will eat you up!" Yukari yelled.

"Yeah we need to stick together!" Kurumu said enthusiastically.

'Dammit!' Tsukune thought. The sounds of his friends yelling that they wouldn't leave him behind made him more frustrated.

'Dammit!' he kept thinking. The word getting louder in his head each time he thought it, then finally he couldn't hold it in.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled. His voice was loud, almost like a roar.

This surprised everyone. What he did next they weren't expecting. Tsukune started to slowly walk up to Alucard

"Tsukune stop!" Moka yelled.

"Ts-Tsukune-san…what are you doing?" Fong Fong asked.

"Don't be an idiot!" Touhou said.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled.

"Is there anything else you could think of?" Mizore asked. That, was a question that got to Tsukune.

Moka tried to get up but she was too weak. "Onee-sama!" Kokoa yelled as she ran to her injured sister's side.

"Ugh…w-we need to try to s-stop him before he gets killed…ugh." Moka said as she struggled.

Kokoa bit her lip as she looked at the weakened Tsukune standing before Alucard and then looked back to Moka.

'I don't know what to do…' she thought.

Alucard roared at Tsukune. Tsukune gazed upon the beast and was simply looking for an opening.

'Come on, there's got to be a weak spot!' he thought. Unfortunately, believing that there was on was hopeless. When he landed a hit on Alucard it may have sent him crashing, but it didn't do any sort of damage. He also noticed that Alucard was focusing most of its attention on Tsukune. It made sense because Tsukune attacked him so it's obvious he would be the first to suffer the monsters wrath.

Tsukune thought for a moment. He needed some extra power, just some more energy. Maybe he could just release a little bit more of his vampiric blood… No! If he went any further than he is now he might lose control. But then, was he willing to risk it? He was already risking his life so his friends could get out, but what if he really did lose control? What if he attacks them? Those thoughts and ideas were stuck in his head; he didn't know what to do. But he had to decide soon, because Alucard wasn't going to wait forever.

"Guys, I have an idea, but you need to get as far away from me as possible." He said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Touhou said.

Tsukune bit his lower lip. He knew they weren't gonna like this.

"I need to release more of my vampire blood. I think with enough effort I could get my holy lock to unseal a little bit more." He said looking at his holy lock which was upon his arm that was currently under Alucards influence.

"Are you kidding?! In the state you're in now you might without doubt lose self control!"Touhou yelled. Everyone was surprised.

"I'm willing to take that risk." Tsukune said bodly.

"Tsukune I…" Kurumu said, but was cut off by Moka.

"Just promise us one thing." She said.

Tsukune looked over to the silver haired girl. She had a begging look in her eyes.

"Please come back safe. Don't give all this nonsense about being the only one to fall. I won't allow you to die." She said.

Tsukune went silent. How should he respond to this? He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Why don't some of us give you some backup?" Haiji asked.

"Yeah we wanna fight to!" Kurumu yelled.

"Just wait a moment! I'm trying to think!" he yelled back.

"There isn't much time to think! Alucard could come barging at you any minute now!" Touhou said.

Tsukune took a deep breath.

'Here goes nothing.' He thought.

Tsukune tried to raise his energy. All it should take is a little effort right?

"Grrrrrr…" he growled as he felt his yokai rising. He started to feel a rumbling feeling from his holy lock.

He raised his fists as a very powerful aura started to come off him. He really had to try his best to stay focus though.

Everyone noticed his rising power.

"He needs to stop! At this rate he really is going to lose his mind!" Ruby yelled.

"Tsukune…" Moka trailed off.

Then, there it was, a huge burst of yokai that came off him like an explosion.

'Dammit, I recognize this aura; it's the same as when his holy lock broke during the modification!' Touhou thought.

Tsukune gasped. He felt Alucards influence getting stronger. He grimaced in pain as he felt a large bat like wing burst out of his back. His holy lock felt like it was about to break.

'Wha…what the hell is this?" Moka thought.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Tsukune roared, it was a roar that pierced everyone's ears.

They all looked to see Tsukune standing in front of them along with two long wings coming out of his back. Tsukune coughed a bunch of blood. He was in pain.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled.

"What's happening to him?!" Mizore worryingly asked.

"Tsukune?" Moka said.

Tsukune looked over to her. His eyes were almost completely blank.

"I'm sorry Moka-san." He said in a caring voice.

Moka widened her eyes in curiosity.

Tsukune smiled. "I'm afraid I can't keep that promise."

**HOLY LOCK UNSEAL #3.**

And with that, his arm became even more mutated. His other arm started to mutate as well. He felt his mind slowly drifting away as his vampiric blood took more control over his body.

Everyone was in shock.

"We need to get out of here." Touhou said.

"B-but what about Tsukune?" Kurumu asked with teary eyes.

"There's nothing we can do for him." He said.

"I can teleport us out of here!" Ruby said.

"So were just leaving him?" Mizore said.

"We have no choice." Touhou said.

"He's right! We need to go!" Ruby said.

Ruby cast a spell onto the ground and all of a sudden a huge circle appeared.

"Come on everyone!" she yelled.

"But I don't want to leave him!" Kurumu yelled as tears went down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry but we can't stay! He knew what would happen but he did to try to keep us safe! It's his last wish!" Touhou said.

"But Tsukune…" Kurumu trailed off.

"Have we really lost him this time?" Yukari asked.

Tsukune looked at his enormous opponent. Alucard went barging at him ready to chomp him to pieces, but was stopped as Tsukune flew in the air and charged at him back.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Tsukune roared as he sent a series of blows to Alucard. Alucard shot one of his tentacle-like prostrations toward Tsukune, but Tsukune sent his fist at it causing it to shoot back. He then flew and tried to send as many hits as he could, but it wasn't doing much. Even with his vampiric blood slowly taking over him, he was still not a match for Alucard.

But then he thought of something, how did Akasha stop Alucard? He tried his best to remember the time when he, Mizore, and Touhou were in Mokas soul, looking at her sealed memories, then it hit him.

She purposely let Alucard eat her, so she could seal him up from the inside.

Could…could he do that to? He wasn't planning to leave here alive, what with the fact that his mind was barely intact as his vampiric blood was slowly starting to take over. But was he really sure of that? But going inside him would be risky.

'I can't beat this thing and I'm out of options…damn!' he thought.

He landed on the ground and looked toward his friends who hadn't left yet.

"**Guys…" **he said. Everyone was surprised with the change in his voice.

"Yes Tsukune?" Moka asked.

Tsukune sighed and looked at Alucard.

"**There might be a way to stop him, but I'm not sure I'll come back."**

* * *

**Please review and stay awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukune felt pain. He saw the crimson liquid squirt out of his body as several tentacles shot through him like bullets. He looked up to see the monstrosity in front of him. One thing's for sure Tsukune always seemed to find good in people, despite any despicable things the person might have done. But the thing he saw in front of him was far from a person, and there was no good in that thing at all.

Moka was terrified. Everyone was.

"Tsukune! What are you doing!?" she yelled.

Unfortunately Tsukune couldn't seem to get any words in his mouth. The several hits he just took from Alucard raised the influence of his vampiric instincts. Just standing up was a problem, he felt like just lying down and going to sleep.

Alucard roared as he looked down on his weakened prey. Tsukune was now atop a part of Alucards body which seemed like a giant claw-liked hand, the same part that devoured Akasha.

'This is it…' Tsukune thought.

'Moka-san…everyone…goodbye…' he didn't even have the strength to speak anymore.

His eyes started to close. He was going to lose his conscious to the vampiric blood that was slowly that was slowly corrupting him anytime now. He didn't want to do this, but he wanted to stop Alucard from bringing the end of the world more.

The palm of the claw like hand split open in the middle revealing an opening into the body of the monstrosity. Tentacles started to wrap around Tsukune and slowly started to pull him into the opening.

Tsukune knew all too well what was going to happen. Was he afraid? Was he in fear at the fact of what was happening? That was something he was asking himself because he felt nothing of the sort. He felt…calm, as if at peace. Why was he feeling at peace? Why did he fell relaxed? Did he want to be sealed within the monster? No he didn't, he knew that for sure. He was doing this to protect his friends and the entire world.

…Wait a minute…

Was that why he felt peaceful? Because he knew that his loved ones would be safe? And that he would prevent the destruction of the entire planet?

…But…wasn't Akasha at peace when she let the monster absorb her…because she knew that her beloved daughter would be safe?

Tsukune understood now why Akasha smiled when she was devoured. And after realizing that he couldn't help but slightly smile with whatever strength he had left.

He sunk into the slit opening and finally it closed, leaving no trace of him left.

Touhou Fuhai wasn't so easily surprised. He had seen a lot in his lifetime, but what he saw isn't a thing you see every day. He saw a man. A single man letting him be devoured by a fearful monster without any trace of fear, he hadn't seen that since Akasha. He couldn't see much from where he was. But he could have sworn he saw Tsukune smile.

But to add more surprise an all too familiar voice popped out of nowhere.

"Kukuku, so this did happen."

Not only Touhou Fuhai but everyone else who were still crying over what they just saw looked to their right only to see a white hooded figure.

"Mikogami?" Touhou said in confusion.

The grin on Mikogami's face was the same as always.

"I was prepared for this to happen." Mikogami said as his hand reached into his robe and came out holding a cross.

"What are you planning to do? A cross won't work in this situation." Touhou said.

Mikogami kept on grinning.

"Kuku, you've got the wrong idea. This isn't just any cross…" he began.

He looked at everyone and showed off his grin.

"…This cross is connected to the holy lock that I placed onto Tsukune-kun's wrist."

Now this was a surprise. The look on everyone's faces was already enjoying him. This was going to be fun. They must have plenty of questions right now.

Ruby was the first to speak,

"Connected to his holy lock?"

"Yes Ruby. Alucard became what he is today because he absorbed many yokai…Ruby…Did you ever notice something strange…maybe sinister about Tsukune-san?"

"Yes exactly. You see, While Akasha was sleeping inside Alucard her blood merged with his. She later passed it down to Miss Akashiya who passed it to Tsukune. I'm sure you're already aware of that. When I made this holy lock I made sure that I could use it against Alucard. I was hoping that Tsukune-kun would be able to go through with this plan, and he did not disappoint. It takes a shinso to beat a shinso. But Akasha alone could not beat Alucard so she sealed herself inside him. Tsukune-kun tried to do the same just now, but since he is not a shinso it wouldn't have work. That's where his holy lock comes in."

He raised his cross.

"That holy lock, is like a bomb, a bomb that could destroy Alucard from the inside!"

Everyone gasped.

"What are you saying?!" Kurumu shouted. "Are you just using Tsukune as a bomb?!"

Mikogami chuckled. "No, it doesn't work that way. The holy lock was activated as soon as it was put on Tsukune-kuns wrist. I kept telling him not to go overboard with his vampiric blood not just because the risk of him turning into a ghoul again, but because of the holy lock detonating. Back in hong kong when he became the jet black monster, that was the holy lock detonating. When he released different seals in the holy lock, that was slowly leading to detonating it. In the current form he's in now, the more of the vampiric blood slowly corrupting him, the closer the holy lock is to detonating, even when it detonates it still can't fully go to its potential without the help of this cross. This cross will fully detonate it, and the power will be too much for Alucard to handle that it will destroy his body!"

He raised the cross and it shined a bright blaze of light. Then the ground started to shake.

"YOUR END IS NOW ALUCARD!" Mikogami yelled.

* * *

Tsukune slowly opened his eyes to see blackness. He felt like he was laying on some floor, a cold and wet floor. He looked around. Still just darkness. He had not strength left. He closed his eyes realizing he was about to die, he wasn't able to stop Alucard. He could only hope that his friends would be okay and hope for the best for the human world.

'this is the end.' He thought sadly.

He closed his eyes and felt started to feel himself fade.

'I never told Moka-san my true feelings…' he thought. He was filled with regret.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something bright shine on his face

He quickly opened his eyes to realize that he wasn't lying down, he was falling.

He looked down to see an opening of light, as if an entrance out of a dark cave. He felt himself falling closer and closer to the light.

'am I dead?' he thought.

He kept falling down until he went into the opening. Suddenly there was a huge _FLASH!_

And the darkness was gone.


End file.
